Blood Promise Pro
by DChan1
Summary: Okay thank you for the review on DigiLegend... I'll fix the spacing soon. Go ahead and read it here is the sequal! You Matt fans he's back and he's horny (Well not in this chapter) Tai too... um... Janie joins them again... trouble will start here and co
1. Default Chapter Title

Blood Promise (Pro)  
By: [DigiVid][1]  
Rated= PG-13

"Oh! God more!" Matt cried out in his sleep. Tossing in bed he dreamt again of his mystery girl. His eyes shot open as he cried out in extreme pleasure. "Matt? Are you okay?" TK said, concerned as he stood in the doorway. Matt looked at him with a smile, "Well... a horrid night of sexual dreams of a non-existent girl." TK grinned, "My... My, Matt dreaming about Mimi?"Matt laughed, "Naw! Mimi is trying to decide between Izzy and Joe." (Okay readers! Here I need your help... Who should Mimi go out with... the first one to answer I'll go with.)TK grinned, "Well alright TRY to get some sleep you have some sophomore tests tomorrow." Matt groaned, "You had to remind me. 

*Morning* 

Matt yawned throwing the sheet off himself to reveal his spectacular body with his muscles, curves, and naked parts. He walked across his room to his private bathroom. "TK! YOU DROOLED ON MY LEATHER COUCH!" Matt's dad screamed. "Hehehe... TK and his drooling habits." Matt laughed. He climbed into the shower and began to bath rerunning last night's dream. 

He groaned as he remembered their bodies joined together screaming out shouts of joy. He remembered touching her sweet curves and creamy skin. "Oh how am I gonna get over you angel..." Matt frowned feeling himself get erect and aroused. 

"Sooo Matt get some sleep?" Tai asked nudging Matt's body. Matt frowned, "Horrid! I mean the only night I get sleep is when I'm with you." Tai laughed, "So I'm that good?!" Tai grinned. Matt blushed, "TAI! Not now..." "Hi um... Can you help me?" A voice called out. "Huh?" Tai said, "Y-yes of course. What's your name?" Matt turned around too to see a beautiful girl with long black hair in a ponytail with long bangs hanging behind her ears. She had brown eyes that were alluring and looked alot like chocolate. 

Matt laughed, "Hey! What's so funny?" The girl hissed. Matt stopped laughing, "Well... I was thinking that your eyes were mad of Chocolate..." She scowled, "Well anyways... My name is Janie Maxwell... what's yours sir?"Tai grinned, "Tai... well to tell you the truth that's my nickname... you can't pronounce my real name it's Japanese." Janie instantly got hyper, "REALLY! YOUR JAPINESS?!" Tai nodded, "Yup." Janie smiled, "So you moved to Nashville why?" Tai smiled, "Well my friend Mimi lived in New York then moved here... We Di- her friends decided to join her..." 

Janie frowned, "What were you trying to say? Di- what?" Matt frowned, "It's an inside joke..." Janie seemed to whimper, "I'm sorry I didn't make a good impression to you..." "Matt." "To you Matt... but I would like to be your friend. So how about it?" Janie said holding out her hand. Matt took her hand and felt a strange tingle. He hid the feeling perfect only twitching something. Just enough for Tai to notice. 

"So what happened?" Tai asked after they showed Janie to her room. "Well... I can't explain it... it's just like when you give me extreme pleasure... but with Janie it was just a spark..." Matt frowned. Tai frowned, "So you finally like a girl?" Matt gasped, "NO! Never! It's only you!" Matt hissed and whispered. 

So what now? Do Matt really like a girl or is his still for Tai! Find out in the first chapter. JA NE!  
DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Blood Promise (Chap 2)  
By: [Digivid][1]  
Rated- NC-17 (voilent acts)

Janie felt her body ready to explode. Again for the billionith time she remember that girl with red pink hair jump into Matt's arms. She laid in bed hitting the edge when her anger rose. "DAMN! Why the hell do I care. Matt's my friend not my boyfriend! That girl probably is his girlfriend though." I sighed remembering Matt's form and body. 

Already just thinking about him I could see him kissing me. Hovering above me screaming my name. God... that would be excellent. To have him rushing into me, harder and faster. "STOP!" I shouted to my mind. I was already breathing hard so I stood up and undressed. Walking into my personal shower and washed. The phone rang, "I'll get it!" I shouted to my parents. I instantly jumped out of my shower after managing to get wet. 

Sliding across the floor managing to grab the phone on the way down. "H-Hello!?" I huffed. "H-Hello? I-Is Janie Maxwell there?" A male's voice stuttered. "Y-Yes T-This is H-Her who is this?" I mocked. "Hehehe... Um. This is Matt. I got your number from Izzy." I frowned, "Who's Izzy?!" Matt coughed, "My hacke- Friend." "Interesting... Hold on let me get at least a rob on." 

Matt gulped as he imagined Janie naked. Oh god, he thought, I can't stop thinking about her body. Her creamy skin, small form, her round breast, and touching them. He also thought of how good it would be to be in her. Matt felt himself harden and erect. He moaned slightly as he rubbed himself. He stuffed the phone between his ear and shoulder and unzipped his pants. He touched his member and groaned louder. "God..." He growled as he felt himself coming. He grunted hard as he spilted all over himself, "Matt?" Janie's voice called into the phone.

Matt couldn't speak. He just couldn't find his voice to answer her call. "Matt!" She called again. All he could do was pant. "Are you alright?" He managed to finally grunt a yes. "What happened?" She asked again. "I- Nothing. Nothing you need to know about." Matt sighed as his orgaism finally resided. 

"Oh... So who's that guy and girl that I saw today." Janie said. Matt grinned, "Well the guy is Willis. The girl is my friend Mimi." "Really... um... how is Mimi related to you. How do you know her?" Matt smiled, "Well. I have known Mimi since I was ten. She's kinda the girl that I like at the moment." Matt said not noticing the empty words he said. 

"And Willis?" Janie grinned knowing this would upset him. "Willis... Well he's okay. I've known him only a little I can't tell you to much about him." "Oh..." "What?" "Could you introduce me to him tomorrow?" Janie grinned. "Yes... O-Of course." Matt grunted grinding his teeth.

Mimi now staying in Sora's apartment sighed thinking of Matt. "He is so hot isn't he Sora?" Mimi grinned looking at a picture she had of him. "Well... Yes but I have Tai... W-we..." Mimi looked at Sora, "Y-You've already..." Sora nodded. "SORA! Your a bad girl!" Mimi laughed standing up from Sora's bed. Sora turned red, "Tai... well... it was a movie here and it just happened." Mimi frowned thinking about how she had just laid down on where Sora and Tai might have made love.

"Can we call Matt?" Mimi asked. "Sure!" Sora smiled. "Hi... Matt?" Mimi grinned. "Yeah?" Matt said. "Can we talk?" She sighed. "I- Um... well I'm on the other line with Janie. I'll call you back soon I promise." Matt said hanging up without question. 

So what do you think? Will Mimi be jealious and will Matt do something with Janie. Just one question. Should Willis get Janie again? R/R and lemme know!  
DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

Blood Promise (Chap 3)  
By: [Digivid][1]  
Rated- PG-13

Together Matt and Janie planned to spent a day with all Matt's friends. Both planned plans within plans. Which in truth would ruin both their lifes for the worst.

"Janie this is Izzy..." Matt said introducing Janie to the brown hair boy. "OH! You're Izzy... tell me how did you get my number?" Janie said shaking his hand. "Oh... I er... my computer." Izzy blushed as the black hair girl came to close for comfort. "OH! Really?! I love computers... I even have a webpage. Do you have a computer with you?" Janie smiled. Matt frowned, _ She's getting alone with Izzy... I wasn't planing that._ "Er... no I stopped carrying it around when I was 14." Janie grinned, "OH! Well I have this palm top thingy. Let's see what I can do." 

Izzy felt giddy as Janie close the space between the to she off her webpage with her palm top with internet access. (You know those new wireless internets...) "WOW! You're really good at making pages... let's check out mine!" Izzy laughed as he saw the words zoom across the screen. "Yeah! I managed to firgure out how to make flash 4s... cool huh... You see that... my father helped me with that... okay what's your web addy? Izzy boy!" Izzy smiled and keyed it in. 

Matt was turning red with hate. _ Izzy hit it off with her better then me!_ "WOW! I still can't firgure out how to do that thing where different things pop up when you come back to the page how did you do that Izzy?" He leaned back smiling but he caught sight of Matt's red face and cliched fists, "Um... Can't tell you don't have time I have to meet Mimi at the Ice Cream shop..." Janie instantly fizzed, "Oh... That Mimi again she must really be something she's got every guy hounding her." 

Without waiting for Izzy to complain she started to stomp off. Matt was confused she blew real easy when things came to Mimi. _ That can't be a good sign... I could use that! _ "GUYS! Wait for me!" Tai shouted. Running into Janie he fell down with her. "Oh... Tai why is it I can't stay on my feet around you and your friends?" Matt frowned after being refered to as your friends... "Well... I er do you need help getting up!" Tai blushed. "Yeah thankx." Janie said trying to alter her possion to be up right in her flares, "You know people can never really bend their legs in there things." Tai laughed, "Sora says the same stuff!" 

"Your girlfriend I take it?" Janie said seated next to Tai and Izzy next to Joe and Tk with Davis and small Cody not to far away. Matt was on the other side of the table with all the girls. "Yup!" Tk grinned looking back at Kari who blushed, "Well Kari... You're a lucky girl I would love to have TK as mine but then Tai, Joe, Willis whom has yet to show up, Izzy, Davis and Cody is he wasn't so young would be equal challange!" They all laughed except Matt and Mimi. "What about Matt... He's good looking too..." Mimi hissed. Janie's eyes glared at the Miss Prim and Prep that sat before her, "Oh... Matt. Yeah um... well I don't know... He's too tall and skinny..." 

Matt was ready to scream and shout. "Well... I should eat more. I guess..." Matt said calmly. "JANIE! HEY!" A boy shouted running out to the table. "MARCUS! BABY! It's been a while since I last talked to you." Janie said climbing rudly under the table to get out and meet the blonde haired blue eyed boy. Everyone watched as Janie kissed the boy and rolled one hand into his back pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. "Thankx Marcus... I needed that..." Janie said waving the knife in his face. "Sure babe anytime... See ya later..." He said walking off.

Again she crawled under the table and tucked the knife into her back pocket. "So... he's your boyfriend?" Mimi asked. "Nope." Janie said closing her eyes to keep from staring at the source of her anger. "Then way did you kiss him?" Mimi asked again her curiousity ready to get her into worlds of trouble. "Since when did I ask you to pry into my private life! See Izzy here next to me... he's a friend," Janie said pointing to him then grabbing him like a wild sex crazed beast she forced a kiss out of him that didn't need any force at all, "I do it to everyone... I would have made an example out of Tai but he has a girlfriend and I respect at least that. I'm going now..." Janie said. Tk, Cody, and Izzy got up to let Janie out so she didn't crawl under the table again. 

"Matt. I have to thank you for letting me meet your male friend and all your female friends... except Mimi... she's, to tell you the truth, everything I stand against." Janie said out right. Turning around she pulled her shirt around her waist exposing part of her belt and a strange watch on her arm. Matt stared hard. Janie noticed and pulled her sleeve down. "Ja ne. Gomen Nisan (Don't know how to spell it.) Mimi... very gomen nisan if I hurt you feelings." Janie grinned staring at the floor over her shoulder. 

You know I wonder what Janie's gonna do with the pocket knife.... You'll find out soon. ^^  
DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



	4. Default Chapter Title

Blood Promise (Chap 4)  
By: [Digivid][1]  
Rated- PG-13

Janie slammed her door shut thinking of Matt. "God... I want him." She said. She shrieked ripping of her clothes. Pulling the pocket knife out of her ripped pants and walked her naked body to her bathroom. Laying down gently into the tub she opened the pocket knife and applied it to the top part of her arm. "I hate that Mimi." She said closing her eyes and let the pain become pleasure. 

"Janie! Are you in there?!" her mother said. Janie laughed weakly, "Yeah mom. Just taking a bath." Turning on the water she let the water mix with her flowing blood. Now she was covered in it. She just frowned, "Got it mom?" Her mother called back, "Yes... don't waste the water bill!" Within moments the room suddenly became distorted, "Okay... I left myself open to much..." Janie sighed falling out of the tub and crawling to the sink. Opening the first aid kit she applied some gaze and tape to her arm. 

"Shit... I left a mess..." She said looking back on the bloody floor and carpet. Taking a towel she wet it and cleaned off the floor. emptying the tub she filled it back up with clean water and threw the floor mat and towel in to clean off. "Addd just a tad of bleacH!" She giggled throwing in a cup and swirling it with the toleit bowl cleaner. The blood was gone and stuff just wet. "There... *YAWN*... all better." She collapsed by the tub. 

"JANIE! WAKE UP!" Her father shouted. "Huh? What?!" Janie screamed as her head pounded. "Nothing... I just worried about you, you've been in there an hour." Janie frowned, "Ok I'll be out." _ I let myself bleed to much... crap._ She climbed up and hid the pocket knife. Wraping a dry towel around herself she walked out and changed. "Um... I think I'll meet Willis now." 

"Hello?" Willis said into the reciever. "Hello... this is Janie... one of Matt's friends. Can I talk to you..." Janie called out. "Yeah um... sure what's the problem..."

Matt sighed as he laid down to sleep. "MATT!" His father called out. "WHAT!" He hissed. "Someone here to see you!" His father said standing his in doorway. "Really who?" Matt said. "Me." Janie said walking into his room with her slim form showing. Matt gasped at the sight of her. She was wearing a short shirt with short sleeves and a black mini skirt much like Mimi. "Woah." Matt whispered. His father already left and let Janie walk into his room. 

"So what's up Matt?" Janie said. "Witch." Was all that could escape Matt's lips. Janie raised an eyebrow, "What was that for?" Matt shook his head and pried his eyes from her legs, "Nothing... I didn't mean to say that. Anyways why are you here?" "Well... Willis told me that you are in a band." "How did you get his number?" "Izzy..." "Why did he give it to you..." "Pay back for the kiss... or was that pay back for the one I gave him when he came over earlier..." "Izzy came over?!" "Yeah he's my friend now..." 

"Since when did I give you premission to steal my friends!" Matt said stomping over to her. "Matt... Izzy and HIS other friends... aren't your property." Janie said. Matt grinned his teeth as he griped Janie by her shoulders. "Oh... Matt... stop... let hurts..." Janie winched. Matt instantly let her go. Blood... His hand was covered in it, "What is this Janie?" He said. She covered her shoulder, "Nothing..." 

She started towards the door. No luck as Matt slammed it shut. "No... You're not going to leave me in another swam of questions. What is this!" Matt hissed waving his bloody hand in her face. She began to cry into his chest. "Matt! I just can't tell you..." Matt gasped as he felt himself pick up her gaze and look into her eyes. "Look... I just want to know..." He said again. Janie jumped up and press her lips to his. 

Mimi knocked on Matt's apartment door. "MIMI! Hi... Matt's in his room..." Matt's father said. 

This can't be good... Right? I mean isn't Janie there... well.... we'll find out soon.  
DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



	5. Default Chapter Title

Blood Promise (Chap 5)  
By: [DigiVid][1]  
**AN: I recently reread and made an error everyone is in Tokyo not Nashville... SORRY!**  
Rated= PG-13

Janie pulled back but Matt pushed down. "Oh.. Janie... I..." Matt couldn't finish the sentence for two reasons... He began kissing her to fast to spit out words and Mimi knocked on the door, "MATT? It's Mimi!" "SHIT!" Matt hissed. "Mimi? What is this I thought you had no girlfriend." Janie frowned. "I'm single but VERY sot after." "Oh... what now if Mimi sees me she'll go bilistic." 

*WHOOSH* "MIMI! HI!" Matt shouted swinging open the door. Mimi jumped back, "Yeah... Matt Hi... I wanted to talk." Matt smiled back and walked her in. "Okay what's up?" "Izzy..." Matt laughed sitting on the bed, "Yeah and the problem is?""I'm dating him..." "And the problem is..." Janie sighed looking through some stuff. "Well... I... I..." Janie ruffled quietly through Matt's hidden journal...

_ Journal,  
She came to me again... God... I don't get sleep when she comes to me. First she came to me with kisses and sweet talk... now she comes to me naked and wanting it. The Angel of my dreams is driving me insane. I want her in reality that it makes Tai seem less interesting. _

Tai?!, Janie thought.__

Journal,   
She's reality. And she hates me... the angel of my dreams is my enemy in life. Janie Maxwell... now it's her in my dreams that waits for me in my bed naked begging me to come to her. I do... willingly. If only Janie knew how much I liked her. 

Janie smiled,_ Does he really like me that way?_ "Ummm... Matt..." Janie heard Mimi moan. Janie looked to the direction of Matt's door. Hovering between the floor and the bed were Mimi's and Matt's legs interwining. Janie growled with hate. "What was that..." Mimi said jumping off of Matt. Matt climbed off the bed and walked Mimi to the door. "Well... Um Mimi... I won't tell Izzy... okay but you have to talk to him about this. I mean you just started dating him today right..." "Yeah... after he came home from Janie's place." "Well... okay handle it with him..." 

"Janie? Was that you?" Matt said. She crawled out from under the bed with a sour face, "Yes... make a promise to me..." Matt frowned, _ She doesn't look happy._ "Okay... what is it?" She pulled out a pocket knife, "Never to tell another lie to me... PROMISE!" She hissed cutting his palm. "OH! Shit... Why did you do that!" She held her hand out and slit the palm. "We're making a promise... a blood promise... don't worry I'm O-" She said slapping her bloody palm to his. 

"Janie... that..." It was surprisingly pleasurful. He found himself not letting her go. "Oh... Matt what... what is this..." Janie moaned crawling into his embrace. "I don't know you must be different..." Matt whispered still conected by blood to her as it mixed. (Janie has half blood of human and half digi... okay? That's why it is suppose to feel good to matt.)They calmly laid on the bed together hands enterwined, "Matt..." Matt sighed in responce. "You're a good friend... I love you like a sister should... we're sorta like family... right? Like you and the other Digidestined..." 

"What?" Matt said sitting up. Janie relized her mistake, "I... er..." Matt growled, "NO LIES!" She sighed, "Alright... I'm a digidestined. My crest is the crest of Death... my symbol the sycthe. My power dangerious. My digimon... Masterymon, Dilemon..." Matt gasped, "You have two digimon only Willis has two digimon..." "Fate... Dilemon that is said to come to Japan and find the others... find them and save them from themselves... Death... Masterymon said to come and save them from Death till its their time." Matt climbed away from her, "Y-You... Fate Death? What do you think you're doing why don't didn't you tell us! What is the problem with Americans... their just peer into things that don't belong to them! You come here and think you can run out lives! You're sorryily mistaken." 

"Matt..."Janie said. "Look I don't know who you think you are..." Matt raved. "Matt..." "But I want you out of my life." "Matt don't make me mad..." "Why? You think I'm scared of you! Reallly now!" "STOP!" She screamed her eyes flaring black.

Oh no... what has Matt got himself into R/R and tell me what you think I should do about Mimi....  
DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



	6. Default Chapter Title

Blood Promise (Chap 5)  
By: [DigiVid][1]  
Rated= PG-13

Her eyes flared black as she prectially flew off the bed. Throwing her arms out she sent Matt across the room right into the door post. "Oh... Crap... that hurt... Gabumon..." Matt groaned. Out from the closet fell a white and blue digimon resembling a dog, "What Matt?" "Friend... protect me..." 

"Matt... I will not fight your digimon... I could kill him as easy as you..." She said pushing pass him opening the door and walking out. TK was running down the hall as the sound of a loud bang. He looked at Janie's grim face then to Matt's door. "What the hell happened?" He asked. She waved her hand in his face. *WHAM* Into the wall he flew. "OH!" He howled and crawl up. Not truly hurt just bursed, he ran to Matt.

"Matt... man you look stoned... what happened." Tai said running up to Matt and slapping him on the back. "OUCH!" Matt howled falling on the floor. Everyone in the hallway turned and stared at Tai whom was looking at his hand, Thinking _ Woah! I'm supertai...._ Matt slumped up, "Don't touch me I'm sore all over... I need to tell you about something... there are Seven digidestined not six." 

"WELL! Who is it..." Tai smiled. "Speak of the devil... literally." Matt said scowling at the moving firgure of Janie. "HER!? Well... Izzy and all the other guys... including Willis will like this..." Matt growled walking up to her, "MATT!" She squealed. Matt frowned, "You will expant what happened back at my house... you made a promise!" Matt said holding up his scared hand. "I can't lie to you if I don't talk..." Janie said. Matt was angry, "You're going to tell me!" Gasping her shoulder she curled up under his hand's pressure. "AH! Stop it!" She howled.

"Mister Ishda (That's how you spell it right?) what's the problem?!" A teacher said. The sight was interesting. Matt was gripping Janie by her shoulder and she was kneeled down crying. Janie stood up straight. "Nothing Teacher... Gomen Nisan Janie..." Matt said letting her go and walked of to the bathroom to clean his hands there were covered in blood again. "What? Is she hurt on her arm?" He muttered to himself. 

*BBBBBBBBBRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE* "Oh! Crud! I'm late!" He frowned. He walked to his locker and got his stuff. "Good Morning students... No anoucements from me... Time for your sophmore student body president to talk!" The Principal said. "HIYA student body! It's me Sora your Sophmore president!" Matt rolled his eyes, "That's my girl... always cheery! It's one of those days she gets to do the anoucements..." "Girl's Tennis team meet today at four... Drama class after school has been canceled. Freshman... You won the spiritlinks! YEAH! (Don't ask about the Spirit Links...) Um... Oh! Students... Matt Ishda, HIYA MATT!," Sora giggled. Matt fell over in the hallway, _ Tai's girlfriend is a loon!_ "Max Richards... Mimi, hehehehe, and Janie Maxwell report to the office. 

Sora picked up her stuff and began to walk out the door when Matt began to asend the steps from the second floor. Mimi was coming down the left hallway and another girl with black hair was coming from the fine arts section of the school. "MATT! MIMI! Hiya..." Sora giggled jumping to them Matt seemed preoccupied with the girl that dashed past them to the office. "JANIE!" Matt hissed. "Janie?" Sora said turning around. "Matt I've got to go the office I'll talk to you later..." The black haired girl said walking off and out of Matt's reach.

"Matt..." Mimi and Sora said grabing his arm at the same time, "Explain..." 

HIya... So good chapter? R/R and let me know!  
DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



	7. Default Chapter Title

Blood Promise (Chap 1)  
By: [Digivid][1]  
Rated- PG-13 (Mature contents)

Matt sighed as he went to sleep after a hard day of work. School, work, and going to the digiworld at least once a week to keep his loneness under control. Lately Tai couldn't keep Matt form hating himself for being gay and Gabumon made him feel a little better though not to much. Into sleep he rushed thinking of the angelic girl that was coming. 

Janie moaned as he came. The boy with an unknown face. Janie though she loved the mystery boy very much but she liked Matt a little too. He was very handsome and his blonde hair was slightly shinny which gave her the impression of an angel. His blue eyes reminded her of the sea. She wanted to see him naked, which also embarrassed her for thinking unpure thoughts of a boy she barely knew. 

Tai smiled looking down at his sleeping angel. "Sora... I love you." He sighed rubbing her bare shoulder. Again when he said I loved you he thought of Matt. Rubbing his eyes from seeing Matt naked he though, Damn! I'm dating and sleeping with Sora I shouldn't be thinking of him. Again his thoughts dragged to Matt naked and moaning about how much Tai pleased him. 

Willis moaned as Mimi pulled him into the plane, "Couldn't you get a later flight!" Mimi frowned, "Well... no. But anyway this surprise visit will make all the digidestined HAPPY!" Mimi giggled. Willis frowned, "Still... something coming now doesn't fell right..." Mimi pushed him down into his window seat. The sun wasn't rising just yet. "Mimi... your gonna pay for making me get up yesterday at four to get here then make me do it again to go to Japan... Why couldn't you come to my side of the U.S. it was easier to get to Japan from there." Mimi frowned, "But... but... but..." Her eyes began to water, "NO! I'm sorry that's okay!" Willis gasped quickly keeping Mimi from crying. 

Janie slumped into the classroom trying to wipe the dream of sex with the strange from her mind. "AH! Janie Maxwell your class has been changed." The teacher said pushing her out the door with her new schedule and right into Matt. "OW!" She cried prying herself from Matt's body, which in her case was impossible because on the way down she spun with him and he landed on top on her. 

"HEY!" Matt said trying to keep his balance with no luck. "M-Matt?!" Tai gasped watching the scene play before him. Matt stared blindly at Janie as she did to him. "MATT!" Tai shouted breaking his attention from Janie. They both looked up at him, "Huh?" "Um... Matt I need your help they switched my class could you show me where it is?" Janie said still beneath him. "Well... Um lemme see your schedule." Matt said holding out his hand. Taking the paper into his hand he smiled slightly. "What?" Janie said worried. "Well you have all my classes except last block. You have math there when I have chorus." (Guys I'm basing this off of the way MY school works. Not the way in Japan I don't now about it there.) 

Janie felt VERY VERY VERY happy but she just shrugged, "Well it's gonna be hell isn't it?" Matt felt very down, "I can't be that bad!" Janie smiled, "Well you might be but we'll try it out." She said, "Let's go off to first block boy!" Tai watched with a large floor length mouth as Matt walked off with a girl for what must be the first time in his life because he liked her. 

Mimi saw him walking by in the high school she had attended only once. He was walking with a girl as the wind blew their hair. She was very pretty with her black hair in a ponytail and her hangs tucked behind her ear. Her brown eyes looked over Matt's body when he wasn't looking; Mimi could clearly see it. Matt too was watching her over something unusual. Mimi knew she was the only one who knew Matt and Tai were gay. She had walked in on them one time when Matt was giving Tai a blowjob. 

Mimi and Willlis walked out from behind the bushes and said hello. Of course Mimi jumped right into his arms as if she was his girlfriend, "MATT HI! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Willis could see the girl rip apart at the way Mimi dragged on Matt. Willis decided it was time he meet this girl and make her his. 

So what do you think are the DigiDominance is a good series so far? I hope you like these. Review me please and tell me who you think Mimi should go with!  
DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



	8. Default Chapter Title

Blood Promise (Chap 8)  
By: [DigiVid][1]  
Disclaimer: A*Teen owns Mama Mia's lyrics... not me.  
Rated= NC-17

Matt climbed up and played smoothly. He opened his palm at the end of the dance and there was an aged scar where a red gash had once been. "Wow! Guys ready?" Matt beamed. They nodded. 

"Okay guys... I heard this american track and I'm going to sing it to you..." Matt beamed.The crowd cheered.

"I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
So I've made up my mind it's come to an end  
Look at me now  
Will I ever learn  
I don't know how  
But I finally lose control  
Thats a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I'll forget everything  
Oh! Uh! Oh!  
Mama Mia  
Here I go again  
My My  
How Can I resist you?  
Mama Mia   
does the show again (I may have some words wrong)  
My My  
Just how much I missed you  
YES! I've been broken hearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why Why did I ever let you go  
Mama Mia  
Now I really know  
My My  
I could never let you go  
I've been there by your side for all things that you do  
I can't count all the times I thought you were through  
And when you go  
And when slam the door  
I think you know  
That you won't be away that long  
You know that I'm not that strong  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I'll forget everything  
Oh! Uh! Oh!  
Mama Mia  
Here I go again  
My My  
How Can I resist you?  
Mama Mia   
does the show again (I may have some words wrong)  
My My  
Just how much I missed you  
YES! I've been broken hearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why Why did I ever let you go  
Mama Mia  
Now I really know  
My My  
I could never let you go  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I'll forget everything  
Oh! Uh! Oh!  
Mama Mia  
Here I go again  
My My  
How Can I resist you?  
Mama Mia   
does the show again (I may have some words wrong)  
My My  
Just how much I missed you  
YES! I've been broken hearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why Why did I ever let you go  
Mama Mia  
Now I really know  
My My  
I could never let you go  
Mama Mia  
Mama Mia  
Mama Mia  
The crowd clapped in aproval as the american song ended. "Ya know... Americans aren't all that bad at music." Hayden said. "Yeah but this band is always better!" Matt laughed. Thogether they sung about six more songs and then dismissed themselves to dance.

"Hayden! Hey! You done singing... wanna dance!" Janie laughed running up to them. Instantly she tripped and landed in Hayden's arms. Together they laughed, "Well sure Janie anything for you." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Matt tense up and start to stomp forward. "Okay lets go Hayden!" Janie said pulling him from Matt's grasp just in time. 

"Wow... That was an excellent evening! I would like to spent another one will you Hayden." Janie smiled as they walked out. "Tell...me do you really like Matt..." Hayden said with a far off look. "Yes... I don't know why." Hayden laughed, "Well I must be really stupid because I'm gonna really get it from Matt for this..." Hayden said and without another word, pounced on Janie and kissed her. Forceing her up against the wall. 

Matt was laughing with Sora, Tai, Mimi, and Izzy. "So where's your date Izzy?" Mimi restorted from nowhere. "Well. She ended dancing with someone else because she REALLY wanted to get to him..." Tai began to laugh, "You got that right Izzy! Look!" Tai pointed to a couple making out in the corner under some trees. "Who... Hayden? Janie! ARGH! I'm going to get him for taking her!" Matt said stomping in their direction. 

"Taking her! Matt I though you were mine!" Mimi sobbed. Izzy hissed, "MIMI! What is this... I saw you the whole time not once did you ask me to dance with you and when I asked you declined! What kind of loving realationship do you think this is!" 

Matt pulled Hayden off of Janie. "MATT!" She gasped. *WHAM* Hayden was seeing stars and blood as his nose bled from the hit Matt had given him. "HAYDEN!" She said jumping down to help him but Matt grabed her and pulled her away, "You're coming with me!" "Don't worry I'll be alright..." Hayden whispered. 

"Matt... slow down." Janie howled as he pulled her up the stairs to his empty apartment. "NO! You're going to explain your messing around at the dance!" Janie pulled herself free, "Messing around! You were fucking around with Mimi!" Matt swung open a door, "Get in!" Janie frowned, "No!" 

Janie cried as Matt grabed her arm on her cut. Pulling her into his room and throwing her on his bed. "Matt!" She sobbed. Bloody hands again, Matt frowned. He ran to his bathroom got a rag and striped Janie of her outer blouse. "Hush... This will hurt." He said pouring some disifectant on her arm. "OUCH! STOP STOP STOP!" She panted. He smiled at her, "You need rest... Strip and go to sleep in my bed." 

"Matt... tell me do you want to sleep with me?" She said. Matt gasped, "I-I can't lie if I don't talk!" Janie sighed, "Oh well... I lost my chance." She sighed. Matt stiffened, "Do... Do you really want me too?" She humded a yes. Matt laughed, "Well... I can't deny a pretty girl what she wants... you get ready I'll be back." Janie felt her jaw drop to the floor in shock, _ He's really gonna do this!?_

She had finally undress and was laying in his bed the sheets wrapped tightly around her. "I'm back." Matt said. She looked at the door way and saw him incased in the hallway light. "M-Ma... Wow..." She uttered looking at his nearly naked body. Though he was slim and bony he was handsome. He looked fragile as if ready to break if you droped him with out his tuff of clothes. 

"What? Am I wearing pink or something..." He said looking around his body. She laughed, "No.. Matt I'm sorry it's just your so... I don't know..." He smiled, "Well let's get to bed or we won't wake up in time to saturday morning cartoons!" She raised a brow, "Forget it Janie." He pulled up the sheet and gasped at the sight of her. 

"Oh... I..." She said pulling back down the sheet. "I-I thought you were going to stay in your undergarment." She was red all over, "It's okay... Don't worry just climb in with your eyes closed or something." He did close his eyes but not after getting one more glance at her near prefect body. He closed his eyes remembering her rosy beast and plan skin. The apex between her legs made him hard and aroused. 

"Matt..." She called out. "Yes?" He said keeping his back to her. "Hold me..." He sighed, "As much as I want to Janie... Sleeping in my bed with a naked girl is fun... but I don't want to get carried away with this..." She was silent for just a moment then let one long leg raise to craddle Matt's waist. He jumped by found his hand rubbing her thigh. "Oh... M-" He hushed her, "No. Don't talk you've already started this... I'm going to finish it." 

He rolled over her and looked at her body. His heart was already going faster than the mock 5. He felt his hard limb rubbing against Janie's soft flower. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed up her hip. Together they groaned as the interesting feeling tingled their bodies. 

The comfort of Matt's boxers soon became a burden and were removed from his body. His memember free and throbbing was placed between Janie's legs. "MATT!" She gasped as her body jumped away from his. "Woah... That. was an interesting feeling." Matt said trying to bring it back only to find it would only happen when his cock was stuck between her legs.

"Matt?" She said touchiong his chest with one soft small hand. "Touch me!" He demanded. "What?" She said pulling away. "Touch me... put your hand... here..." He commanded dragging her hand to his rock hard cock. "Please... rub." He begged. She did and was soon mezmerized by the job at hand that she was brought back to reality when he splited over her.

"Oh... Ew..." Janie said wiping her hand off on the sheets. Matt was spralded on the bed panting. "Matt?" She called out. He crawled up to face her. He reach out and touched her. She jumped back to and hit the bed post. "Are you scared of me or something?" She nobbed, "I've never been touched before..." 

Matt looked at her as she gased over her shoulder. "Well... if you don't want me to we can stop this..." She gasped, "Matt. No... hehehe the truth is I want nothing more then to have sex with you but I mean I'm only a freshmen... and too young..." He nodded, "I'll just touch you if you let me..." She gave a soft smile and crawled a bit closer to him. 

He smiled and touched her arouse nipples. "You're so sweet Janie... I wonder if you taste delisious?" She gasped as Matt's wet lips touched her breast. "Matt!" She groaned as he sucked. She wrapped her legs around his waist. The pleasure rose as Matt's pace increased. Soon they felt the part's calling for the perfect fit. "Matt! We... have to stop." She moaned. He continued on down sticking his tongue in her flower. "MATT!" She shrieked as she reached her first orgaism.

Matt smiled as she returned to normal breathing. "That was beautiful..." Matt said. "Janie began to laugh. He was confuse, "What?!" "I fail to see what part of two people sweaty and naked sucking on each other's part in bed is beautiful..." Matt began to laugh too, "You're right now thinking about it the only beautiful thing here is you." She nodded, "Flattering doesn't get you anywhere... but it does get you a kiss." She said kneeling in front of him pressing her body to his. She sighed as they let the kiss bring them both bad to the hard point. 

"Matt..." She moaned as he stuck his fingers in her. "Um... You're delish. I have to have more!" He grinned. She was soon panting with another fit of pleasure. He laid back, "Your turn..." She nodded as she bend down to suck on his hard cock. "So... I bet Tai has done this to you before..." She said pulling some hair out of his eyes. "Tai? When did you find out about him..." Matt said with cold eyes. 

"When I was under your bed... I found your journal." She said pointing down. "Get it for me... please." Matt said kindly. She hung her body over the bed and looked under the bed. Within time Matt was bent over her body looking for his journal with her. "FOUND IT!" She shouted. 

She was flipping through pages that Matt couldn't could see. He pushed his body up higher. Janie froze, "M-Matt..." He grumbled a yes and for her to move the pages. "G-Get out of me..." He gulped he had been so into trying to see the pages he failed to feel his cock lodging itself into her ass.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch," Matt said fully dressed to sleep with a pillow and sheet in hand. "I'll cook breakfast in the morning and be off okay Matt? Good Night..." She muttered turning her back to him. 

"I don't want to see you your a while..." Matt said the next day after their quite breakfast. "Yeah... I'm afraid I'll just fuck you the next moment I see you." Matt was shocked that she understood, "Oh.. Well... I guess a month will do?" "No... That won't work... A year... so if we haven't gain any control... I just might be old enough..." Matt dropped his spoon, "What?! It's that a bit much!" Janie shook her head, "No... I'd better go before we fight..." 

"Bye..." Matt said not looking at her. "Yeah... bye... Don't forget tell Izzy I said hi." Janie said walking down the hallway at a zombie pace.

Matt smiled as Tk came in his room, "Hi Tk. How's Kari..." Tk grinned, "Well... Kari's just fine. How's Janie? I hear from Izzy and Mimi you guys are an item... even though Mimi doesn't approve to much." Matt sighed, "She's gone... I'm not sure where... but I know I'll miss her..." "WHY!? No wait... Don't worry... Now you have Mimi... She's not going out with Izzy anymore!" Tk grinned. Matt for just a second he felt hope there...

I just wanna know one thing... Should Matt go for Mimi?!  
DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



	9. Default Chapter Title

Blood Promise (Chap 11)  
By: [Digivid][1]  
Rated- PG

"Matt... could you get some popcorn..." Mimi said into Matt's shoulder. "Yeah sure whatever! Just let me go the movie isn't that scary!" He growled. He walked up the dark ailse grumbling about Mimi being scared of just a little blood. 

He walked out into the bright lobby and instantly was irriated, "Damn light." He hissed. "It can't be that bad... if it is I'll give you my sunglasses." A honey like voice called out. Matt looked to the consetion stand. A tall blonde with brown eyes like chocolate stood there. "Hi... Um... no. I don't wear girl's sunglasses." He frowned. He glanced over her long slim legs and perfect thighs. The secret he knew was hidden under her black mini skirt. He tried not to but he ended up look at her breast and instantly became uncomfortable. He shoved his hand into his pocket before it became too tempter to reach out and grab her like Tai had so homely put it. 

She laughed appearantly she had not noticed his lusty hands and uneasy face, "Well alright. What movie are you watching?" She said pulling out a sleek pair of silver glasses and framing her face with them. "Oh. Um The Bride of Chucky." Matt said stunned by her beauty. The blonde smiled, "Really? I'm watching that too. I'm here with my whimpy boyfriend! He is so scared of blood I swear! So I went to get some chocolate... I just love chocolate." Matt laughed, "Who doesn't! I came here to get popcorn... so what's your name?" 

"Melissia... Melissia Maxwell... You?" She said after taking her chocolate from the unsher. "Popcorn... Large please. Matt. Matt Ishda." She laughed, "That's my cats name! I don't know why I love the name Matt... It just rolls off my tongue the right way." Matt smiled, "Well I'm glad I could talk with you... maybe we could talk after the movie. Tell your boyfriend he has a nice girlfriend." The girl blushed as she walked off with her chocolate.

Mimi grumbled, "That was a horrid movie! I never want to see it again..." Matt laughed walking towards the door. There before him was Melissia and Izzy. "IZZY?! Melissia!" She turned her head, "Matt! Hi I want you to meet... Wait? You know my boyfriend?" Melissia said letting go of Izzy's hand. Matt frowned, "Yeah... We're long time friends. We practically grew up together. But he never mentioned anything about a girlfriend..." Melissia laughed, "Of course not! He just asked me at the beginning of the movie."

"Oh. Okay. Cool. Your girlfriends nice Izzy... almost perfect." Matt smiled. Melissia and Mimi frowned. 

Is it just me or is Mimi always fighting with girl that Matt talks to... More soon...   
DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



	10. Default Chapter Title

Blood Promise (Chap 9)  
By: [DigiVid][1]  
Rated= PG-13

"Marcus! Hey! Can you take me for a ride..." Janie said to Marcus who was sitting at the table with her. He nodded, "Where to?" "The mall." He nodded with a smile, "What are you going to do there?" She picked up his keys, "Buy a gift for my boyfriend... so he'll remember me..." "Why aren't you guys going to be together anymore?" Marcus frowned walking down the steps. "We said we wouldn't see each other for awhile." 

"Oh... well... Anyway let's be off!" Marcus said bring out the glomy mood. "Alright!" She smiled. 

"Mimi?" Matt called out to the reciever. "Hi! Matt! I just wanted to let you know I'm traveling back to the U.S. with Willis next week." She laughed. "NO! Don't go Mimi stay with me!" Matt begged. She was silent, "Mimi?" "Matt... I don't know what to say... I... guess I could stay with Sora." Matt smiled, "Okay... So you're going to stay here with me?" "YUP!" Mimi grinned.

"Simon! You really shouldn't drive drunk!" the girl called, the boy just climbed into the car and dismissed himself. The girl watched as the driver took up most of the parking lot. 

"Let's go fast Marcus!" Janie said wrinkling her nose. Marcus laughed, "You were always one for changes. Lucky we're on a clear road." Marcus put his foot to the gas and the car sped up. "YEAH!" Janie screamed out the window. Of course her cry of Joy soon became a scream of horror. "Marcus! Look out!" She screamed as the blue BMW came zooming their way. 

"SHIT! Hold on hon!" Marcus growled spinning the car to have them get hit in the rear instead of the front or sides. Their shouts of fear and excitement were soon hushed as the cars' roars and beeps rose above them. "Wild bastard taking up all the road..." Marcus grumbled. He was so in pain he didn't notice his back bleeding. His arm failed to move but his other one worked good enough for him to call 911 on his cell phone. 

After he did that he fell beside Janie and caress her bloody face. "Janie..." Marcus called to her trying to keep himself awake. "M-Ma-Ma-Mac..." She couldn't sputter out a complete word. She began to cry as she noticed she couldn't move her limbs. "Janie! Calm down... You'll hurt your self more!" She couldn't stop screaming her body twisted and turned as she struggled to stand up. 

Something failed to connect inside Janie... She felt her former self slipping away. Her thoughts disappearing. People she had always known suddenly became strangers. "NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!" She began to scream. But it was to late. The thoughts gone. Her mind failing. The boy telling her to calm down she did not know. The relization that she knew nothing caused her to shut up and let the people in white take her without a problem.

"Man... She should be dead... But she's also just like a child now." One attendent said now standing by the girl in the hospiltal bed. She woke up, "Where's my mommie?!" She smiled at the blonde nurse. "Right here honey..." Her foster mom called. She giggles loudly clapping her teenage hands together. "YEAH! Where is daddie?!" The woman began to cry as she smile happy that at least her foster child had lived, "He's coming..." 

Her father stood outside the door, "How's the boy?" The nurse frowned, "Dead. He was watching over her so long he didn't notice his loss of blood." Her foster father winced at the words. Her closest friend... her adopted brother dead. "M-My son... is dead? Alright... thank you for telling me." 

"MARCUS!MARCUS!"The girled screamed out again in the long night. "Hush... hush Digi-Human... your time will come... your time for revenge will come and you will grasp it and you will control it... And you will win and distroy the digiworld for me..." A evil voice called out with a happy smile. "Mar... Marcus... I can distroy the digiworld and I will for you!" She growled out in her dream. The bitter dreams that were twisted for other purposes.

So... What do you think R/R me and let me know!  
DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



	11. Default Chapter Title

Blood Promise (Chap 10)  
By: [Digivid][1]  
Rated- G

Matt grumble as he woke up feeling stoned. "I miss her..." Matt groaned ruffling up his spiky hair. "I feel so bad now that she left..." His sentence was cut short when the phone rang. "Hello?" "MATT!" It was Izzy, "It's Janie... She's been in a car crash... and she's mentally injuried for life." Matt did something he thought wasn't possible. His eyes rolled to the back of his head his legs buckled and he fainted.

"Matt! Matt! Wake up!" TK hissed. Matt opened his eyes, "What? Where's Janie..." Tk looked away. "LEAVE! GO AWAY GET OUT!" Matt shouted standing up ready to hit Tk. "Sorry! I'm sorry that happened to her!" He shouted running out. Matt began to cry and thought, _ Gabumon... I need you now... I want to be in the digital world._

Matt closed his eyes and remember the past at file island, primary villiage, the battles against Myotismon, Seadramon, Peidmon, and Apoclomon. He remember imfinity mountain and the abandoned carnival. "Gabumon..." He muttered. "Not Gabumon..." Matt jumped up. 

There before him was a teenager. As to what it was he could not tell. A long hood hung over his (he asumed) face. A long cloak down his back and hugged his hips. There the cloak ended to his jeans and snickers. "W-Who are you?!" Matt howled. "I dow't knowie!" The teenger laughed as his voice shifted to a she's voice. 

"What?! Y-You?! Are you a boy or a girl?!" Matt hissed. "Hehehe... You're funnie... I am a pewson." Again the person said shifting to Mimi's voice. "Stop that!" He growled. "Dow't be had at me!" The person cried with Tai's voice. "Stop! Leave Reaper alone." A male hissed. "MARCUS!" Matt said in shock. "No... I'm Marmon now... I gave up my human life to wizardmon and became Marmon to take care of Reaper..." 

Matt was scared now taking note of Marcus... Marmon's appearance. His pale face, cut up lip, and burised face. "Will you heal?" Matt whimpered. 'Reaper' jumped up to Matt, "Dw you hewl?" Izzy's voice called from under the hood. "Of course! I'm human!" he groaned. "Well digimon do too..." Marmon said. Reaper laughed with Sora's voice, "You are wasting up my time... pwease weave." Matt shrugged, "How?" Reaper smiled, "Eawy." She raised arm and and clicked her fingers. *snap* he was back on his bed. "I don't want to go back there... back to the Reaper and human digimon." He prayed though he would return soon. 

-year or 2 later-

"Matt... I... er can't Sora and I are going to get married now... I'm a tied down man." Tai said. Matt said, "Man... You turn me down alot now..." Tai grumbled, "Matt you're a senior now... find a girl to settle down with... Take Mimi for an example.... Have you been looking at her breast lately... their huge... just ripe for squeezing!" Matt shouted, "TAI! I don't like her that way!" 

"OUCH! We're on the phone REMEMBER!" Tai shouted back making Matt wince. "OH MATT!" A silvery voice called out. "Mimi I take it?" Tai said laughing. "Yeah... I'll talk to you later." Matt said turning off his phone and throwing it in the nearest drawer. 

"Mimi... What's up?" Matt smiled hiding his feeling to strangle the iritating pink haried girl. "Nothing... when will you let your hair grow back?" Mimi frowned pulling his blonde american style hair. "HEY! I like it leave it alone please..." Matt whimpered walking out of her grip. 

Mimi glanced at Matt. True he was more sexually attractive. His blonde hair cut short just above his ears. Then a under layer cut even closer to his head then the first. He worked out alittle bit and proved a simple skinny body like his could be buffed up. He was also now a successful singer and soon planned to make a trip to the U.S. and see if he could make it there. 

"Well... I guess but only if you go to the movies with me!" Mimi giggled. Matt grumbled but laughed, "Alright! But only if it's the bride of chucky." Mimi rolled her eyes, "Well... I don't HAVE to watch the movie." 

Okay.... Blood promise is going to end soon... What should the next series be named? R/R and tell me.   
DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



	12. Default Chapter Title

Blood Promise (Chap 12)  
By: [Digivid][1]  
Rated- NC-17

"I thought that would be a compliment... Did I say something wrong?" Matt questioned seeing Melissia's frown. She began to laugh, "It's funny Izzy," She said forgetting about Matt, "It's funny how the past I don't remember comes to haunt me..." Izzy frowned wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked away from Matt and Mimi without another word.

"She looks like a tramp to me... Izzy doesn't need to go out with a slut..." Mimi said. Matt growled, "You're no angel yourself." He stomped off. "HEY! What's that suppose to mean?!" Mimi hissed. 

"JA NE! Izzy." Melissia laughed. Closing the door she walked into her house. Through an open door she saw the large garden. Walking through it she made her way to her room. "That Matt sure is something." She sighed locking her door. 

She closed her eyes only to find she was thinking of Matt naked. "WOAH!" She gasped rubbing her eyes trying to think of more clean thoughts. To late. Arouse already taking it's toll on her young adultish body. Her breast already hard and erect. "Shit!" She grumbled throwing off her clothes and getting a towel ready to take a bath. 

She groaned as she imagined her and Matt in bed. Her rubbing his hard cock. Sticking it in her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down pleasing him as best she could. She smiled as she thought how Matt would scream out her name and ask to please her too. She walked into the bathroom lost in the illuision of Matt rubbing and sucking her breast, sticking his fingers in her deepest parts, him laughing as his tongue did stimulating things to her virgina. She felt her body shiver thinking of this sex dream. 

She dipped her body into the tub and let the steam rise. "Oh... Matt is a strange one huh Mattie Cat?" She giggled talking to her cat percurch on the tiolet. The cat just meowed staring back at her with two gray eyes, "Go firgure..." Melissia grumbled. Opening her legs she tried something she only heard about. "Okay this strange... but oh!" She moaned as she rubbing herself between her legs. 

She thoght of Matt again, "You're so hot..." She muttered rubbing faster trying to get the release without causing herself pain... she couldn't do it without casing pain. "DAMN!" She shouted unable to get release but managing to add in raising her pleasure. She stomped out of the water. "I'll get some sleep then go home to the land of chaos and hate that I love so much..." She growled slamming open the door as her cat's eyes followed her naked body with a strange lust and plot to easy her pleasure.

Ew! The cat is thinking about her that way!? WHY! I don't even know... as for the bad guy of the story I don't know that either... well this is the end of the Blood Promise series I'll make up a new one... next part coming soon!  
DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



	13. Default Chapter Title

Blood Promise (Chap 7)  
By: [DigiVid][1]  
Rated= PG

Matt banged his penicel against his paper waiting for the bell to ring in fifteen minutes. Again his scar hurt. He turned his palm and removed the bandges to see a long red gash opening to his inside hand. "Janie..." He whispered. He argued with Mimi and Sora this morning and made them leave him alone. Mimi sat with him at lunch but they didn't talk nor did Tai and he during the whole day. He had been mute the whole while except when he had to answer questions. 

"HIYA! It's me Sora again with your afternoon anoucements... Guess what there's a dance. Alternate Reality will be the band and the tickets will be four dollors. (I DON'T KNOW YENS!) No tickets will be sold at the door."Sora's voice giggled over the intercom, "People we need you to clean up after yourself in the lunch room. Also... 'I never Saw Another Butterfly' The play will start at seven tonight tickets ten dollars." Matt sighed thinking to the bitter look on Janie's face this morning. 

_ Wait! Any girl who is any girl will be at the dance! A-And I'm playing there. _ Matt began to sceme for Friday that came all to soon for him. 

"MATT! Where are my drumsticks!" Hayden called. "I don't know let me finish tuning this!" Matt growled. Daemon laughed, "Hayden look between the symbols..." "WHO THE HELL PUT THEM THERE!" Hayden glared. "You..." Matt sighed rubbing his hands up and down the guiatar. Hayden grumbled as he beat his drums. "So when's the dance start?" Daemon asked. "In an hour... we have to make it perfect...." Matt sighed ajusting the knobs. "Oh... Is someone special going to be here..." Hayden grinned. "Yes... The person who cut my hand open..." 

"Oh... Real special are you going to play with your guiatar right... She must be real special if you plan to do something vishous like throw your guiatar at her or something." Daemon laughed. "I... I think I'm in love with her... I don't care if she hates me..." Hayden jumped out of his seat in laughs, "MATT! Man get the clue if she cuts you up and hates your guts why do YOU continue to bother her!?" Matt looked up in grief. It was true Matt was pushing things to far for his own good... He insulted Janie. Became her friend insulted her again abused her trust and insulted her once more, now he wanted to talk... He was kidding himself. 

"Matt..." A voice called out. There in the doorway was Mimi. "Mimi... Have you seen Janie!?" Matt called out jumping of the stage and ran across the gym to her. "No... I don't can about that slut... Izzy's coming with her." Matt want to snarl and rip something apart. Izzy has MY Janie!!! He thought. "Matt... help me... help me make them jealious!" Matt nodded. "I'll help you get back at both those bastards!" 

Daemon and Hayden laughed again walking by them and out the door, "MATT YOUR REALLY GONNA MAKE FRIENDS THAT WAY!" 

Izzy was clean and handsome Janie almost felt herself fall for him. No... Matt... You have to like Matt. She told herself. Izzy smiled as Janie came out and down to his car in a black slim short skirt dress. "Hi Janie!" Izzy grinned. Janie smiled back glimpsing Izzy's good form and nice suit. "Everyone is gonna be really dress for the semi-formal huh? I feel underdressed..." Izzy frowned, "You have no self asseam do you?" Janie nodded, "None..." "What's that?" Izzy said pulling down Janie's see through shirt. "N-Nothing," Janie said covering her knife wound. 

"Oh... well... where did you get that scar..." Izzy said pointing to her wore palm in the middle was a fresh but close scar. "Oh... Um... I cut myself Sunday..." "WOW! You heal fast!" "Yeah... I have a nack for it... thankx to Dilemon." "Dil... who?" "No one." "Okay whatever... I hope Mimi's there... I ask you to the dance because I knew your new and you probably wouldn't go with anyone you didn't know..." "Yup! Izzy that's what makes you special... You're just to good a friend for me to have." "Hey! What's that... Izzy said pointing to Janie's crest that hung out of her purse. "Nothing..." She said hiding it inside again. 

Matt smiled at Mimi again as she circled infront of the crowd. "Matt!" She smiled at the end of his song. "Save a dance for me!" He nodded and began to sing again slightly wincing as his hand rubbed the glossy wood and metal. He looked across the gym to see Janie arm to arm with Izzy. He would have growled if his lips weren't moving with the song he had memerized. 

"Matt... we have a break for ten minutes let's use it well and dance with some chicks..." Hayden grinned. Matt nodded jumping down off the stage. Girl's turned their head and began to move to him that is until he laid his hands on Mimi and proclaim he was busy.

Janie gulped, what she was about to be was risky she had never tried it before. She saw Matt's head leaning above Mimi's as they danced. She felt very bad for hurting Matt but she could see he had recovered. Closing her eyes she strained to center her power. Opening her eyes she saw the oppertunity and rubbed Matt's scared palm. "Huh? JANIE!" He gasped. "M-Matt... I... er... sorry I thought you were Izzy... I mean he's be raving on about Mimi all night... OH! Mimi I'm sorry I interupted your dance." 

Hayden grinned as he watched the pretty girl trying to qet herself out of a pickle and way from Matt. "Hi..." Hayden smiled. The girl spun towards him, "I... er... hi." "Wanna dance?" Hayden smiled to the pretty girl. She nodded. Hayden saw over the girl's shoulder that Matt was angry. _ This must be the girl he's crazy about..._ Hayden grinned, "You like Matt don't you?" He said. She gasped, "Y-Yes... how did you know!?" He smiled, "I have my ways... do you want to make him jealious?" She smiled, "Yes." Hayden laughed, "You're like Dr. Jackel and Mr. Hyde... you change quickly Miss Angel to Miss Devil." 

Hayden was pulled on to kiss her neck. She whispered into his ear, "You don't know the half of me... We start making Matt jealious now..." 

Oh... No... Guy's look out next chapter Matt gets too horny and angry for his own good. And Hayden... well just pray for him.  
DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



End file.
